gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Goldtimbers Manor
Front Door.jpg|The Front Door and part of the Front of the Manor Goldtimbers Main Gate.JPG|The Main Gates of the Manor Goldtimbers gate.jpg|A close up on the Main Gates Back of the Manor.jpg|The Back View of the Manor Manor Back gates.jpg|The Back Gates of the Manor Other views of Manor.jpg|The Manor in Detail Balcony of Manor.jpg|A Balcony of the Manor Manor before.jpg|The Manor before the Restoration. Templar Statue.jpg|Templar Knight near Balcony Origin and Usage proximity When El Patron fist colonised Padres Del Fuego he looked for the perfect place to build a mansion for he can call home, hidden from the island's costal view the mansion's designers who had travelled from all over Europe began construction in 1444 for the famed El Patron, but El Patron died long before the Mansion was complete due to odd reasoning. The King of Spain ordered the Manor be completed secretly to keep out any unwanted visitors. Soon in about 7 years the mansion was nearly complete. The current Governor of Padres Del Fuego used this mansion as his vault for Lost Weapons that he had taken from the Island's people through taxation. Soon the Spanish military left Padres Del Fuego in 1498 for a new promised land and left Padres to fend for itself. Over a period of 45 years the Island was overcome by pirates, smugglers, and became as lawless as present day Tortuga. But the Pirate Governed island soon came under siege by the British in 1716. A man named Johnathan Goldtimbers lead the first Battle of Padres and took the island with ease while the pirates retreated. Soon the island was under the dominion of the British crown as Johnthan Goldtimbers was officially declared Governor of Padres Del Fuego by royal proclamation. In his honour, Johnny built himself a small Manor. It was nothing impressive but it towered above all in the island. Some time later in 1550 a massive volcanic eruption occurred and caused damage to the Island. Including opening new caverns. Johnny was curious when he saw these caverns open near the mansion, which the Spanish called "Lava Gorge". He led a personal expedition into the caves that lead him into a jungle covered cliff that overlooked El Sudoron which according to Spanish accounts it was the volcanic rock's dense and overgrown jungle. When he moved his way through the brush and into a large wide opening he was the first one to see the mansion the Spanish built hundreds of years ago. It was widely covered with vegetation. He approached the Manor with caution thinking it was a occupied by Spanish or Pirates. Lighting crackled from the background and Johnny quickly ran inside to escape the Rain. Pistol and sword drawn he found it to be empty. He lit a torch with his pistol's flintlock. As he started lighting the rooms of the manor, he realised it was a marvellous combination of Dutch, Italian, French, and Spanish Gothic architecture. He came across weapons that littered the floors of the rooms to which he traded, sold, bartered, or gifted to others. But he did keep a goodly amount as his personal collection. He soon returned and sailed to England on the next ship leaving. He returned a few months later with a fleet of ships that flew colours from all over Europe. He had hired some of Europe's finest and most renowned palace designers, architects, artisans, and renovators and quickly had it restored by the year 1728. The Goldtimbers family moved into his new Governor's Mansion, and over the years Johnny filled the estate with many oddities and unique one-of-kind items. Parties were many, festivals and feasts were of a daily occurrence, and the estate was as lively as a palace. Two years later in 1730, Johnny's wife Sarah died in a pirate raid; the parties stopped, the balls seized to exist, the manor was quiet. Goldtimbers became a lonely miser only to be accompanied by the staff that was bound into service to care for the Manor and it's owner. In 1736 Goldtimbers's lover and the Queen Mum of France, Marie Antoinette pushed Johnny to reopen his manor to the magnificent balls, parties, salons, and masquerades that once proudly echoed through the walls some 100 years ago. Not only did she reopen the Manor to it's old festiveness atmosphere but added on more Baroque, Georgian and Rococo style, costing Goldtimbers a quarter of a million pounds in doing so. Since then the Manor has been admired, lusted for, and uniquely, this was where Governor and Prime Minister Johnathan Goldtimbers resided and it is still the largest and most finest estate in the New World (Meaning the Americas) ''. Many have tried to put a price tag on this Magnificent Estate and the World's Home Appraisers have went to full scale war to determine the exact price of the Manor. After about 50 years of the "Great Home Appraiser War" they agreed with the 'Treaty of La Mansión de Oro' that the Estate is estimated with it's standing structure and surrounding property alone, the Manor is in the proximity of' 9.7 Million''' British Pounds Sterling. Today, the manor remains empty as its owner has moved back to Europe. The Legend...... When Johnny restored this marvel of the Caribbean he was still young with a beautiful Wife. He threw parties every month with his Wife in which impressed all his friends. Johnny would show off everything he would collect from his adventures. Johnny had built a smaller manor near the Padres Town before he found out of his remarkable feat of Engineering and Design. Sarah and their two children were inside the small manor due to their return late one night from England. Johnny was awaken by the sound of cannon fire when he saw Pirates raiding the Island. Johnny kissed his wife and children goodbye and suited up with as much guns, swords, and daggers he could strap onto his Royal Navy Uniform. He fought his way through the towns to the entrance to Beckett's Quarry when he ordered the unsuspecting Soldiers and Officers of the Pirate Raid. They stormed out of the Cave and fought there way to take back the town. Johnny cut down or shot any pirate in his way as he say his small manor on Fire. He and his men charged and slaughtered everyone in his path. Johnny kept charging, dodging bullets, and grenades. He finally reached the Manor and he heard a scream of a woman that happen to be Sarah coming from inside the house. Just then the Manor exploded into a giant fireball and knocked Johnny to the ground. Johnny's Worst nightmare had just occurred. His wife and children were dead. From the sight he could see a brown haired Pirate laughing at him. Johnny couldn't get a chance to even get close to the pirate due to the rubble and the burning pieces of the destroyed Manor that covered the grounds. While the Pirates escaped Johnny ran through the Rubble and started searching for his wife. Johnny finally found her under a charred piece of lumber. Johnny with all his strength threw it aside and cradled his dying wife in his arms. She said she loved him before she smiled with regret and then finally died. Johnny cried to the top of his lungs and yelled a scream so loud that could be heard from across the battle touched island. Johnny then became a depressed hermit after he buried his wife in the Catacombs. When Johnny had seen that his children were alive and his old lover Marie came to marry him. Something happen to Johnny at the Manor that he moved back into. Many servants working at the Manor report seeing a white lady in a dress crying out 'Johhhnnnny', that wonders the manor on every Month on different days. Johnny then isolated himself from the world but did his duties in the EITC and the British Empire but kept many things to himself. Many of Johnny's friends didn't even know who Johnny was any more. Johnny had gotten ill one year from a incurable disease that he was expected to die from. One night his Butler Charles heard a scream from Johnny. When he entered into the room he had seen a Blue Orb of light force Johnny into a corner. Johnny then fell into a trance and stared at the light. Johnny smiled and held out his hand to the light but suddenly the Orb of light made a bright blinding white light and vanished. Charles stared in awe, but quickly helped his master to surgeon. Johnny then recovered from the illness that was suppose to claim his life. The supernatural encounters then stopped. But they say the spirit of Sarah Goldtimbers returns every year on the day she was murdered on the 5th of December. The Owner, Manor Interior The interior of the Mansion is completely filled with the most Expensive and beautiful Rooms along with it's furniture. Along with over 628 rooms, 42 bathrooms, 7 beautifully designed Gardens, and A entrance into the Padres Del Fuego Catacombs Goldtimbers Private Grand Office.JPG|Goldtimbers Grand Office Goldtimbers staircase.jpg|The Goldtimbers Manor Grand Staircase Chapel Room.jpg|The Manor Chapel Spanish Plaza.JPG|A Spanish Style Courtyard in the Manor Goldtimbers Mansion hall way.jpg|A Corridor in the Manor Manor Hall.jpg|A Manor Atrium with Stained Glass Corridor of Manor.jpg|A corridor in the Manor called the Marble Hall Staircase at Manor.jpg|A Staircase within the Manor Walls Manor View.jpg|A view from the the Second Floor Master bedroom.jpg|The Master Bedroom (Johnny Goldtimbers's Bedroom) Johnny's Private Libary.jpg|Johnny's Private Office and Library masterbath room to bath.jpg|The entrance to the Master Bath Roman Style Bath.jpg|The Goldtimbers Manor Master Bath Grace Bedroom.jpg|Grace Goldtimbers's Bedroom Johnny's Quarters.jpg|Leon Goldtimbers's Bedroom Johnny's Libary.jpg|Johnny's Main Library imagesCA5KWEON.jpg|One of Johnny's Studies library400w.jpg|Goldtimbers Small Tea room tea room.jpg|The Manor Tea Room Manor Pipe Organ.jpg|The Manor's Pipe Organ Room staircase.JPG|A old Staircase in the Manor Ball at Manor.jpg|Ball at the Manor, 1740 Piano room.jpg|One of the Manor's Concert Halls Ballroom 1.jpg|The Palm Ball Room Palm Ball room 2.jpg|The Palm Ball Room Mark II Ballroom 2.jpg|The Main Ball Room Masquerade Ball of Manor.jpg|The Masquerade Ball of 1745. Sword collection room.jpg|The Manor's Collection of Blades Collection of Arms and Armor.jpg|Johnny's Collection of Armour and Arms Johnny's Spanish Collection.jpg|Johnny's Conquistador Collection Armor Collection 2.JPG|The 13th Century Armour Collection Musket Collection.jpg|Johnny's 14th to 18th Century Collection of Muskets Scottish Fencing room.jpg|The Manor's Scottish Fencing Room Goldtimbers grand hall.JPG|The Manor's Main Dinning Hall goldtimbers dinning hall.jpg|Johnny's Private Dinning Room Goldtimber's Wine Cellar.jpg|The Manor Wine Cellar Crypt.jpg|Hallway suite in the Manor Exploradora room.jpg|Spanish/African sitting room. Palace Meeting.jpg|One of the Manor living Rooms Fine China room.jpg|Johnny's expensive Fine China Room Observatory.jpg|The Coastal Manor Observatory Rococo Manor.jpg|A Lavish Lounge in the Manor. Manor Observatory.jpg|The East Manor Observatory The Hex Room.jpg|The Hexagonal Study Gues office.jpg|A Guest office Guest Bedroom 2.jpg|Another Manor Guest Room Goldtimber's Bed.jpg|A Manor Italian Guest room English Guest Room.jpg|A English Guest bedroom within the Manor Bishop's Room.jpg|Another Guest room Crown Bed room.jpg|The Crown Bedroom (Guest Room) French Red Room.jpg|The Red Room (Guest Room) the Rose Room.jpg|"The Rose Room" Guest Room Royal Bedroom for Royal Guest.jpg|A Reserved Bedroom for the King of Great Britain bedroomred1.jpg|"The Royal Red" Guest Room bathingroom18.jpg|A Guest Wash Room italian bathroom.jpg|Italian Styled Wash Room Roman Bath room.jpg|The Roman Palazzo Bath Manor Grounds The Goldtimbers Manor includes a large garden, springs, and a entrance to the Padres Catacombs. The Oddities and Collections of the Manor of Goldtimbers The Manor is filled with the most rarest items that was collected over a lifetime. Some items include much Capt. Greg tried to sell at a attempt to steal the Goldtimbers fortune. Johnny has items from almost every Region of the World in which he travelled to in his Youth. Many of these oddities were trophies as Johnny ventured across the globe by the will of the Spanish and later English/British Empire. From the West Indies into Europe down towards Africa and across the to the Indian Subcontinent and even to the heart of the Orient. Much of his collections were considered priceless or of high value. When Capt. Greg's estate sale failed it had taken an entire twelve regiments of foot to even begin to recover the pieces sold off and Britain even went to war over the items at stake. Today the Manor is a museum filled with 98% of it's original content and to this day that quest to find the last pieces remain lively. Much of the priced objects are the paintings of which done by some of the most famous artists within the past 200 years such as Leonardo Da Vinci, Raphael, to lesser known artists such as John Vanderbank, John Wootton and Sir Godfrey Kneller. Portraits and Paintings PM Johnny.jpg|Prime Minister Johnny Goldtimbers of Great Britain, 1745 Sarag Goldtimbers portrait.JPG|Lady Sarah Goldtimbers,1692 Admiragl johnny.jpg|Vice-Admiral Johnathan Goldtimbers of the Royal Navy,1682 180px-Sarah_Goldtimbers.jpg|Sarah Goldtimbers,1687 admiral Johnny drawing.jpg|Johnathan Goldtimbers, 1695 Sarah's Bluedress.jpg|Sarah Goldtimbers,1690 Admiral JohnathanG.JPG|First Sea Lord Johnny Goldtimbers,1744 180px-Highland.jpg|Johnny Goldtimbers, 1720 Admiral Johnny sword.jpg|First Sea Lord Johnathan Goldtimbers of the Royal Navy,1744 800px-Battle_of_Bailen.jpg|The Allies have Met,1712 JohnnyGoldtimbersyouth.jpg|Don Giovanni El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers, 1507 Johnny on horse.jpg|Giovanni Riding through the Aztec City, 1518 Demanding.jpg|Don Giovanni El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers, 1521 Close up on johnny.jpg|Don Giovanni, 1520 Sir Juan Jose Goldtimbers.jpg|Don Jaun Goldtimbers, 1408 The meeting.jpg|The Meeting, 1519 Duchess Grace.jpg|Duchess Grace Goldtimbers, 1734 edward.jpg|Leonardo Goldtimbers, 1735 Collected Items Johnny has collected many items over the years from all over the world in which he proudly displays them in his mansion. Such items Includes everything from furniture to armour. Manor Staff The Staff who works at the Manor. 180px-Butler_charles.jpg|Charles the Butler butler.jpg|William the Butler Maig Staff.jpg|The 50 Maria's (Maids) that keep the Manor spotless! Butler James.jpg|Winston the Butler Charles the Happy Butler.jpg|Charles #2 (The Creepy Butler) Manor Staff.jpg|James, Jeeves, Bernard, Mary, Bootler, Lisa, Mr. Butlerman (Head of Staff), Lynn, Debbie, Anne, Ariana, Scarlet, Franz, and Jenkins Creeper.jpg|Grimsby.(Butler in the Grave Yard) The Manor Theme Song Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Locations Category:POTCO Category:Role-Play